


Red loves the Blue Boy

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Red and Lance bond, Red really loves her paladins, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Red gains a new pilot





	Red loves the Blue Boy

For the first time in a long time, Red almost hated her paladin. He had left her without a second glance because of the Black Paladin.   
It hurt more than she cared to admit. Now, she was stuck with Blue's kitten. Blue's paladin was a cat more so than the other paladins.   
Red was not proud to say that she had been less than welcoming to her temporary pilot. Lance, as the kitten was called, had sat outside her barrier and tried again and again to bond with her. Each time she had shut him out a bit afraid, she was not only fierce in her protection but passionate in her love for those she bonded with.   
Red was scared of loving the sad boy in front of her because she knew once she did she would never let him go.   
It had taken a week before she let him in.   
Lance had been trying to bond with her when he went quiet, the silence from him was what caught her attention.  
"I'll never be good enough will I?"  
His words sparked confusion in her. Did he not know how special he was to Blue and the others?  
Red let down her barrier and nudged him to come in.  
Surprise decorated his features as he entered, and something radiated off of him an acceptance of Red's self.   
Shocked Red started to withdraw her consciousness from him only to realize it had the opposite effect.  
She tried to comfort him, but instead, he comforted her.   
They were bonding, and Red wasn't exactly subtle with her emotions or thoughts. He was receiving all of her grief and fears and didn't turn from her.   
Blue's kitten was an actual Blue Paladin, able to bond with any lion.  
"It's okay sugar; we've both got problems."  
Quietly she rumbled already she was falling in love with as she decided to call him gatáki fitting for him.


End file.
